


Stargaze Interrupted

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Piss Fic, Smut, hm, it be like that sometimes, omo, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: Maybe Dy/lan should have spoken up before agreeing to an hour on a bench under the stars with no immediate access to a bathroom.





	Stargaze Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Yall like im sorry but sometimes you just gotta write both your faves pissing themselves before you die thats jsut,, how it be sometimes -nearly 2am Arin

**** By the time they all walked out of the venue, the sun was setting on a warm summer night. It was still almost light out when they had finished playing, but once the light began to drop out of the sky it quickly morphed into a darker tone. A few street lamp style lights around the venue kept it dimly lit, and Sung spotted a bench around the corner, looking out on the way dark orange faded out of the sky. “Dylan- come sit with me, it's so nice out!” Dylan looked at where all the guys were headed, back to the bus. He and Sung barely got any alone time with guys around. What would be the harm in sitting and watching the sunset, watching the stars slowly scatter themselves across the sky.

“Sure thing-" Dylan let Sung take his hand, and he let himself be led towards the bench across the way. But he thought for a moment and stopped running a hand through his own hair. “How long are we- how are we gonna get back to the bus?” Dylan wasn't planning on sleeping on a bench outside of a venue, no matter how beautiful the sky looked tonight. 

Sung just smiled, stopped and pivoted himself towards where the guys finished loading the bus. “HEY GUYS, COME BACK IN AN HOUR!?” A few glances came his way, but he wanted conformation. He felt a glare from Haave. A glare from Meouch too. His smile turned a bit nervous then, a soft laugh ringing through the air. “PLEASE?!” A few of the guys laughed back, but Phobos gave a thumbs up, and even though he still had his helmet on, Sung could sense he was smiling. What a sweet guy. 

Sung let go of Dylan's hand and slid onto the bench with a grin, letting his eye wander to the stars. It really was a beautiful night, and the darker it got, the more stars filled the sky. It was dusk outside now, and even though the light hadn't completely left the sky, they were thankful for the light next to the bench they eventually both seated themselves at. “So, why are we-" The moment they turned to each other Sung was laughing and pulling Dylan in for a kiss by the front of his shirt. 

He scooted in a little closer and smiled into the kiss, pulling away after a few seconds. “We never get any alone time- and we both love the stars.” Sung had a sappy sort of grin on his face, and he looked back up at the sky, then back at Dylan. “And I like kissing you without the whole tour bus watching sometimes.” Dylan opened his mouth to interject with something cocky- maybe reference all the times Sung had definitely liked the pda on the bus- but Sung shushed him and tried to will away the light blush that came to his face. “Sometimes.” 

Dylan laughed at that, his hand under Sung’s tilting the other man's face back up to face his. “Well what are we gonna do, Gorgeous, waste an hour? Let's get going.” Sung let out a shaky, but happy laugh, his face lighting up when Dylan pulled him back in. 

There was something so comfortable about kissing under the stars, slow and sweet. This wasn't the sex-charged energy they showed off on stage for the fans, it was something softer. Dylan's hands dropped from Sung’s face, but Sung’s hand went to cup Dylan's cheek almost immediately, thumb dragging gently over the stubble along his jawline. It wasn't hard for him to swing one leg over Dylan's lap, and he stopped and laughed against Dylan's mouth when a hand was holding his thigh in place. 

Everything felt so warm and sweet, their lips moving together in a way that felt easy. Like they had practiced about one hundred times before. Sung thought he could fall asleep in Dylan's arms on that bench if he tried, but instead he ran a hand through Dylan's hair and looked up at the stars again when they finally pulled away again, the sky looking darker than before, only the lamplight showing the smiles on both of their faces. 

They shared a moment of comfortable silence while Sung ran a hand through Dylan's hair. Anyone watching could have seen the mutual love and want they shared for each other- and speaking of anyone watching- Sung took a glance around the place. The empty parking lot, the dark building that had been abandoned for the night, the other benches around, no one to be found. Sung shrugged and swung himself the rest of the way onto Dylan's lap with a laugh, grinning wide when hands were holding his waist. 

If anyone saw them  _ like this  _ they would be a little skeptical of what they were up to on a public bench past a reasonable hour, but Sung was sure they were alone. And they weren't planning to do anything crazy, regardless. Even if Dylan's hands slid a little lower, and Sung got a little closer, and their kiss got a little deeper. They just needed some quality time together. 

Sung hummed sort of low and satisfied when Dylan's hands traced slowly up his sides and back down, making him shiver. He shifted on the other man's lap and caught Dylan's bottom lip between his teeth briefly, noticing the way that Dylan tensed up a bit. Leaning back and trying to grab Dylan's attention, Sung gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, shifting on his lap a little more. “What's wrong?” His hand slid down Dylan's chest now, pulling at the suit jacket he still had on and pressing a kiss to his neck. A row of kisses along his jawline. 

He knew that he should have done something before they left, but he figured the bus wasn't far, and he didn't know he'd be spending an hour stargazing with Sung in his lap. He thought he would take care of it as soon as they loaded everything up, call the bathroom first and then take a long, well-deserved nap after a crazy show. He didn't want to think about the motive behind Sung’s moving hand. 

Dylan had planned to stay quiet, ignore the feeling, but Sung shifted in his lap again and he felt a breathy noise fall from his mouth before he could stop it. “I'm fine-” Sung’s antennae perked up and he moved a little again, one of the hands he had on Dylan's chest moving lower. Dylan panicked and tried to move away from Sung’s hand, but he hit the back of the bench and Sung’s weight kept him seated. 

“Dylan…” Sung bit his lip and finally moved his hand down to Dylan's lower stomach, just resting it there with no comment. “What's wrong.” Sung sounded a bit more cocky, a grin apparent in his voice. His other hand skimmed under Dylan's button up as far as it could, and Sung couldn't deny the enjoyment he felt when Dylan  _ shivered.  _ It was almost a sort of revenge for every time Dylan had gotten to him in this exact way. 

It had sunk in that Dylan had nowhere to go, but he wasn't about to give in. He tried one more time to get up, but he only felt a worse urge, a broken off whine echoing into Sung’s ears. He could only make things worse for himself, and Sung grinned wider every time he did. “It's nothing- can wait until th-the bus gets back.” Dylan's words rushed out and he almost lost his train of thought, but he pulled himself together and closed his legs firmly. He wasn't letting this get to him. He pulled Sung in again for a kiss, trying to distract his intentions. 

Sung fell into the kiss but didn't lose any focus, his hand pressing lightly, but enough to make Dylan gasp against his lips. Sung couldn't stop himself from laughing a little. He never got to be on this side of things. It was a  _ rush.  _ “Will you tell me now, I just want to help.” Sung was whispering the words inches away from Dylan's lips, and he felt a heavy breath when he took the pressure off of Dylan's bladder. He acted innocent, he knew Dylan couldn't help himself when he acted innocent, but this time Dylan inhaled sharp through closed teeth.

“You know exactly what's wrong-" Dylan's voice came out weaker than he had meant it too, and it could barely be heard when he mumbled ‘ah- shit’ under his breath. But Sung heard. He pushed Dylan's shirt up as far as he could without unbuttoning it, hands teasing over all the skin he could expose. Featherlight touches on Dylan's sides to distract him. Sung shifted on his lap purposely this time, earning a moan from the change in pressure. His lips placed gentle, sweet kisses on Dylan's cheek to contrast his intentions. 

A blatant press from Sung’s hand caught Dylan off guard and the noise that came out of him was downright uncharacteristic. And it was followed by a moan that sounded desperate and out of breath. Dylan wanted to move his hands to provide some sort of relief, but he couldn't reach anything under Sung. He couldn't grab himself and run to the nearest secluded area to let it all out when there was an alien on top of him getting hot and heavy. And he wasn't ready to admit that he was becoming more and more okay with that. “S-Sung…”

Dylan covered his mouth while his other hand braced itself on the back of the bench, giving him something to hold onto. To keep himself grounded. “Sweetheart, you can tell me- is there something you want to do?” Sung’s antennae sparked, the bulb in the lamp beside them flickering slightly. Dylan bit down on his hand to stop from groaning when Sung shifted again. A relentless and sharp pressure was applied to Dylan's bladder and he was seeing the kind of stars that weren't in the sky. 

He caught his breath before holding onto Sung to steady himself, wishing he could cross his legs. Sung wasn't about to let him do that. “Sung...I-I, c’mon, I need to-" Dylan started, but Sung shut him up with a kiss, hand barely needing to press to make Dylan fight to hold back sound. Sung wanted to break that wall. 

“You aren't getting out of this.” Sung smiled and rolled his hips- actually rolled his hips- when Dylan let a whiny noise slip. Sung couldn't help but let out a shaky exhale either, painfully aware of how much seeing Dylan like this affected him. “Not after how many times you've made me…” Sung stopped, biting his lip and slowly forcing Dylan's legs apart with his knee. He wasn't going to be able to keep it together for long. Sung was completely fine with that. 

Dylan knew exactly how many times he'd put Sung through this same thing, watched him squirm and get more desperate. He had never imagined he'd be on the receiving end of the torment. Every once in a while the pressure got worse, almost a pain, but not when it felt so good. Not when Sung occasionally grinded against him and touched him so lightly. But the pressure now took a drop, all resting low and waiting to be released. Dylan felt his grip on Sung tighten. His legs were apart just slightly now, but he was afraid to move them at all. 

He couldn't really move them when Sung slid back a little on his lap, just so he could see the crotch of Dylan's shorts. He needed front row seats. “I- you know...I drank a-ah... lot in there- if y-you don't…” Sung pressed again, listening to Dylan whimper and backing off when he was sure Dylan was about to leak all over the front of his shorts. He wasn't sure how many times to do that before following through. Watching Dylan helpless and making a mess of himself. Sung hummed low and pleased when Dylan gasped, almost losing himself. He was about to start babbling. 

A constant stream of quiet desperation was falling from Dylan's mouth, tiny noises in the back of his throat, louder one's when his mouth fell open in a gasp, and sharper ones when Sung decided to tease again. “Su-S-Sung....oh fuck- hnnng...j-just let me go...puh- shit- fucking  _ please.”  _ Dylan couldn't keep still, his legs shaking along with his breathing. His voice cracked higher than it should have been. “You can't- I can't...oh-  _ ah…”  _ Dylan swore he almost let himself go there, might have leaked out just a little despite his efforts, but nothing was visible. 

“You don't wanna ruin your suit, do you?” Sung couldn't hide the smile in his voice, one hand rubbing Dylan through his shorts, the other pressing to encourage him to let go. “It would be a shame to ruin it after only one show-” Sung laughed, forehead falling against Dylan's. It could have been intimate. If Dylan had the capacity to pay attention. “Don't you think so,  _ Germick _ .” Sung really pressed, leaned into Dylan until he let out a broken whine, followed by a gasp when Sung let go and felt a wet spot finally starting in his shorts. 

Dylan couldn't believe he was letting himself go. Just Sung’s hand hovering made him shake. “Jesus Christ- I can't...ah...about to be a fucking mess, Doc.” Sung only smirked, taking his hand off the front of Dylan's shorts and only leaving the one that threatened to press on his bladder. He wasn't sure if he'd need it again with the way Dylan looked. “I've gotta- oh...fuck, gotta fucking go- I can't- I-" A louder groan of desperation made Sung’s antennae spark again, and the last high whine Dylan could make had them twitching. Dylan wondered if Sung could possibly know when he accidently leaked more, on the brink of flooding his shorts and the bench they were sitting on.

“You're fine.” Sung’s voice shook a little, but with anticipation while Dylan spent his last effort holding himself together. “You can go right here…” Sung felt his voice drop lower for that, and Dylan was leaking steadily now, not able to hold much longer. His mouth hung open now, breathing heavy and noises starting to give up. The smallest amount of pressure from Sung made Dylan's eyes slam shut, and when Sung took his hand away was when Dylan was hit with the unstoppable wave of release, piss finally soaking through the front of his shorts and turning them to a darker shade of pink than first intended. 

Sung was speechless for the first few seconds as Dylan moaned out in quiet relief, legs still shaking until he stopped fighting back, hearing the sound of piss hitting the ground as his body stopped being so tense and finally relaxed. Sung let out a breathy noise now, pushing against Dylan's bladder one last time and hearing the flow out get harder. Faster. “Y-yeah- let it out for me, alright, let it all out.” Dylan covered his mouth again, eyes opening briefly to see Sung and then closing when a fresh wave of embarrassment came over him.

He had no option but to finish now, letting out a breath when the steady stream finally slowed and then came to a stop, leaving him in shameful silence. He opened his eyes and saw Sung looking flushed, antennae drooping and eyes wide. He certainly looked already...spent. Dylan cleared his throat. “Just from watching me, huh?” He ignored the warmth still trickling down his leg, the puddle he was sitting in that had yet to finish draining off of the bench. 

Sung adjusted himself and tried to avoid his own mess, still biting his lip while looking at Dylan's. “Sh-Shut up...you're the one who needs a new suit.” Sung sounded nervous, but he looked down at how soaked Dylan really was, and he realized he wanted Dylan to look like that more often. “Or you could keep this one- it's a good look on you.” 

Dylan rolled his eyes and finally shifted enough that Sung stood up from his lap, looking for the tour bus to pull back in while Dylan stood up and closed his eyes again when he felt the uncomfortable wetness and wondered how the hell he was getting on that bus like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Its not like I wont write more but we can like pray i dont, right


End file.
